Oume Goketsuji
:"I am the boss, Oume, from Gogetsu Temple. Don't let my age fool you!" ::—Power Instinct Oume Goketsuji (豪血寺 お梅, Gouketsuji Oume) is a character from the Power Instinct series, debuting as the boss in the first game and at the time was very similar to Otane. However, in later sequels she would be further differentiated from her sister. She is usually depicted as the mascot of the series. The romanization of her name changed from "Oume" to "Ume" and had a recolored design in Matrimelee. Oume was voiced by Keiko Ijuu in the first three games of the series. Oume ranked 25 in Gamest Mook's Top 30 best female character tying with Arabian Moon from the game Perfect Soldiers. About Oume She is superhuman. In any case, she is scary. To master her mysterious attacks she confined herself to the mountains. Moreover, she has an eerie and unearthly presence about her and it is rumored that she can practically turn her opponents to stone just by gazing into their eyes.... Ever since she was a child, Oume had a great combative spirit. She started training at a very early age since then, showing incredible ability and strength. At the age of 10 years, she was able to defeat expert martial artists fighting with them, even at the same time. Oume despised any sign of weaknesses, so when Oshima, mother of Oume, set her an arranged marriage with Kanji Kokuin, and realized that Kanji's strength was inferior to her own, she constantly treated him poorly and humiliated him. After a while of this abuse, Kanji could not stand it any further, and divorced Oume two weeks after their wedding. At the age of 18, Oume participates for first time in the Goketsuji Tournament, defeating her mother in the finals, and became the head of the Goketsuji clan, being undefeated for many years. Oume has a fixation for young men. She feels especially attracted to Reiji and Ryuto in particular. Her mother Oshima also seems to share this trait. Oume and Otane's Relation Oume's hate for her younger sister begun since the day they born, this was because, when they were still in their mother's womb, Otane kicked Oume out. When they were kids, Oume just couldn't stand Otane's sweet, tender personality, so she always did anything possible to make her sister suffer. Her first serious attempt to dispose of Otane was at the age of 6 years old. When Otane got home after her usual walk in the forest, Oume waited until Otane fell asleep, then she put her in a box and threw it into the ocean, but seven years later Otane returned alive. This just caused Oume's hatred to increase further, and her treatment towards Otane became out more aggressive and cruel, causing Otane to run away from home. Participation Details *'Power Instinct' Oume has been the Goketsuji leader ever since she was 18 years old and nobody has been able to defeat her. Like every five years, Oume is ready to defend her position in the clan. Confident of her incredible strength, she is sure that none of the participants of the tournament will be able to beat her... *'Power Instinct 2' After losing to Otane, Oume's hatred for her younger sister grew to the point of wishing for her death. Oshima, the mother of the twins, knew about Oume's defeat and was aware of her daughter's ambition; she offered her help to take revenge on Otane in exchange of letting her win the tournament, which would be organized once Otane "disappeared". Oume accepted the deal, but she secretly has the intentions of not letting her mother win the tournament so easily. *'Power Instinct Legends' Oume is furious. Kanji, a man who always has been inferior in her eyes, won the Goketsuji tournament! After his victory, Kanji opened a new one just for fun and invited to all the fighters from the previous tournament to participate, promising wonderful gifts to the winner. Although the title of clan leader is not one of the gifts, Oume is determined to recover her place as clan leader no matter what she has to do. *'Toukon Matrimelee' Famous for her legendary strength, Oume received an invitation for a martial arts tournament, where the prize is to get married to the eldest son of the King of Certain Country. Oume accepted the invitation. She is not really interested in the Prince, and what she wants is the fortune of the royal family. *'Bonnou no Kaihou' Being one of the strongest humans on earth, Oume thinks that it is time to spread her fame. She wants to win a trip to outer space and have her own satellite. *'Senzo Kuyou' As current leader of the Goketsuji Clan, Oume organized a new tournament to celebrate the birth of Shinjuro, the patriarch of the clan. She invited to all the family realtives, promising that the winner of the tournament would be able to meet Shinjuro in person and some other good prize. *'Groove On Fight' It is the year 2015. The next Goketsuji tournament is close. Oume is conscious of her deteriorated abilities and it is going to be difficult defend her title, so she decided to look for Otane and make peace with her to share the leadership of the clan and defend the title together. Special Moves * [[Oume's Attack List|'Gan Saish'i]](Rock Pulverizer Dentures)- Oume hurls her dentures at her foes. * Ten Bu Kyaku (Heaven Dance Kick) - Oume comes flying downwards at her foe surrounded in burning energy. Can inflict multiple hits. * Ikaku Gan (Intimidating Face)- Oume rises into the air with a gigantic, horrific blast in the form of her face. A very fearsome attack. * Ryusei Ranbu Dan - Oume fires multiple blasts of energy at her enemy. * Hikou Baba Kyou Yume (Granny's Ultimate Dream Fly) - Oume leaps into her opponent and sinks her dentures into them, paralyzing them for a moment and draining some energy from their Stress meter. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Gan Hou ( Face Gun) - Oume fires a small blast in the shape her head that floats in midair for a second to absorb any projectile attacks and damage attacking foes. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends. * Chi Bu Kyaku (Earth Kick Dance)- Oume comes spinning fordwards at her foe surrounded in burning energy. Can inflict multiple hits. She had this move in Power Instinct Legends and Groove on Fight. * Goketsu Ryu Oganda (Goketsu Floating Face Shoot) - Oume thrusts her head into the ground and launches several Ugly Faces from underneath all across the screen. * Ogan Hashira (Face Pillar)- Oume thrusts her head into the ground and and a pillar of fire appears from underneath. This is her stress shoot in Matrimelee. * Zetzu Fun(Absolulte Snout)' ' - Pulling out a mirror, Oume points it at her foe and her spirit flies out to kiss the enemy's life force away. * Shin Ogan Hashira(Super Face Pillar) - Oume thrusts her head into the ground and and a Three pillars of fire appears from underneath Super Oume *See Super Oume Music Themes * Satsuriko no DNA (DNA of Slaughter')'' - Power Instinct * 'Komatta toki no midare uch'i (Disorder Attack When in Trouble) - Power Instinct * '''Munen no kane (Bell of Regrets) - Power Instinct * ZIZIZI - Power Instinct 2 * ZIZIZI Ondo - Power Instinct Legends * Subarashiki Itaaneto (Wonderful Internet) - Matrimelee / Bonnou no Kaihou Appearances * Power Instinct - Boss * Power Instinct 2 - * Power Instinct Legends * Groove On Fight - As Oume & Otane * Power Instinct Matrimelee * Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou * Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Related Characters * Kanji Kokuin: Ex husband * Falco: Team partner * Otane Goketsuji: Twin sister * Oshima Goketsuji: Mother * Rudolph Gartheimer: Enemy Sprites Artwork File:Scaryoume.JPG File:Oumeface.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Goketsuji clan Category:Transformable characters Category:Power Instinct characters Category:Power Instinct 2 characters Category:Legends characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters Category:Bosses